What A Pleasant Annoyance
by kelseychicago
Summary: Well, I wrote this a verry long time ago, but I just got my laptop fixed. It starts with a car ride and ends in Faxy chaos. I don't know much more. Just read it, okay?
1. Car Ride

**A/N: WOW! In a matter of two days, I got my laptop fixed, my files wiped, found my files, and got wifi. I'm currently on my porch posting fanfics! Wow. Well, in this wonderful story Fang and the flock stole another car and he is driving. Told in Fang's POV mostly. Max's gets boring. Btw, you don't really need to know the song mentioned, just know that it is very inappropriate. Also, unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters, or the song Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss, or Holiday Inn, or Fall Out Boy, or McDonalds, or really anything mentioned in this story, except the story itself. Much FAXNESS (a lot in chapter 2)! YAYYYYYYY!!!!!! Heads up to yall, its gonna be freaking long!**

**Fang's POV**

I'm not a good driver. But Max has got an even worse track record, so here we are. Oh, I haven't told you where we are yet. Well, we (me, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and of course Total) are driving back to Arizona to Dr. M's place, because, well, Max wants to. She hasn't decided to tell us why yet, though. I think she just wants to see her mommy again, but we'll see.

Just then the car started making this horrible noise, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Gosh Fang, learn to drive, will ya?" Max said angrily from the passengers seat.

"Hey, it's a lot harder than it looks. Do you want to try?!?" I said just as angrily back. As soon as I said that, there was a simultaneous "NO!" from the rest of the passengers. Well, that settles it.

"Hey Fang?" said Nudge. Here it comes. The little Princess Nudge probably has a problem with my driving.

"What."

"Why do you keep yelling? It's really annoying. Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep back here." Nudge rambled.

"Good. You need it," I said snidely. Then I felt Max punch my arm. She's a lot stronger than she looks, so it actually hurt. Then I remembered it was probably like 11:00 in the morning and everyone else was probably tired, because we had flown all night, so I lowered my voice.

"Max, should we stop somewhere to sleep? There's got to be a hotel somewhere around here." I looked around. We were driving though a huge unavoidable city that clogged the way to Arizona, which was why we were driving instead of flying. There were too many people, too risky.

"No. I want to make it there before tonight," said Max, not even considering my idea.

"I still think we should've flown. Cars are so freaking _slow._ We're gonna spend the whole day in this cramped little car. By the way, nice choice on the car, Nudge." I said. She smiled and went back to sleep on the car door.

"It wasn't her fault. This was the only one with an engine," said Max.

"Whatever. Let's listen to some music." I reached down and clicked on the radio. I started flipping through channels, country, lame, pop, lame, rap, lame, people talking, lame, commercials, lame, news, lame, jazz, lame, hip hop, lame.

"This is useless." I mumbled, about to give up and let Nudge sleep in peace. Then I came upon one station that was playing a good song.

"Finally! I love this song!" I started singing along. Now, I'm usually more of a metal/screamo/hardcore awesomeness guy, but you can't not love this song. It's freaking hilarious!

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby_

"Hey this is that song! Remember?Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss, by the Bloodhound Gang. There was a fat guy on the album cover," said Iggy, who I had just woken up.

_Dog will hunt I'm the front end loader travoltin' over so try my slam on for size  
Drive stick with that kung-fu grip let the banana split and watch it go right to your thighs_

"Yeah." When we were living with Anne we watched a lot of MTV. I kept singing along and I looked over at Max. She looked completely disgusted.

_Cop a feel Copperfield style abracadabra that bra do you think i can pull it off?  
Wanna bang around? just jot me down on your to-do list under "put out like a fire" 'cause_

"This song is _extremely_ inappropriate, Fang. Listen to the lyrics. There are _children_ in the car. Change the station," nagged Max.

_I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_  
_I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_

"No! Besides, Gazzy loves it!" I looked in the back seat and saw The Gasman dancing and singing along.

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby_

"He doesn't even know what it means!" yelled Max. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes I do!" Gazzy screamed.

"Oh, so you taught him that too, didn't you? You're disgusting, Fang."

"No I didn't, Iggy did," I said, smiling because I knew Max was gonna kick his ass.

"Iggy?!?!" Max shrieked, turning around to face the back seat where he was sitting.

"What? He's old enough. Nudge knows. Heck, even _Angel _knows! And she's six!" Iggy defended himself.

"You told my baby?!?!"

"No, she learned it from reading your mind, because that's all you think about, because you're _soooo_ in love with Fang!" Iggy screamed, obviously pissing Max off. Wait, Max is in love with me?

"Shut up Iggy!" Max screamed back, and then she threw an empty bottle from the cup holder at him. She missed, but he got the point.

"Iggy, that wasn't very nice. You made Max feel bad," said Angel. Wait a second. Max feels bad?

"Besides, if Max liked Fang, she could get him in a second. Max is _sooo_ smart, and pretty, and nice," said Nudge.

"Ha." I smirked. Nice my ass.

**Max's POV**

Fang was _laughing_. He thinks I'm mean? Or was he laughing at the _pretty_ part? Crap. Does he think I'm _ugly_? I mean, I don't wear makeup or anything, never even thought about it, and most of the time I don't care what I look like, but I didn't think Fang cared about that stuff. Maybe I should start.

"Oh, Fang! Oh yes! Uh uh uh uh," Iggy moaned and panted, trying to imitate my voice, but failing horribly. Fang was holding in a giggle.

"Oh my gosh, Iggy! Shut the hell up!" I screamed, and the whole car went quiet. I think I heard Nudge gasp. Iggy gave me an "okay, psycho," look, and Total just laughed. I looked over at Fang, who was still trying to hold in a smile. Was he laughing at Iggy or me?

Fang was still singing along with that song on the radio, which was weird because Fang doesn't sing. Ever.

_Edible strange how do i get in your pants when you're tick tockin' them  
Serious levis? so tight can't be classified that's why I'm here to fill that opening_

Then I listened to the song. I heard it say f**** and Fang sang along with it.

_Make a seasoned pass to mount that ass and bob hope that i might one night stand a chance  
Let's go feng shui the fuck around my digs like a superball bring that sunny side up and  
_

"What the hell, Fang! You just swore in front of the kids!"

"What the hell, Max, you did too." He said, unfazed by my yelling. He didn't even take his eyes off the road for a second. Still he sang.

_I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
I got somethin' and it goes thumpin' like this  
All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_

"That's different. You dropped the F-bomb."

"What's an F-bomb? It sounds cool!" said Gazzy. I ignored him.

"How is that different? You're such a hypocrite," said Fang. I am not a hypocrite! Am I?

"But the F word is so much worse than hell."

"Oh! The _F_ word! You mean fu-," Iggy pinched Gazzy's arm to keep him from finishing his sentence. Smart.

"Oww! Max, Iggy pinched me!" Gazzy wined.

"Good. Maybe it'll teach you not to say that," I said.

The song was still on.

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss  
Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss baby uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss_

"Fang, seriously. Change the station."

**Fang's POV**

"No! It's almost over anyway." Then Max reached for the channel changer. I slapped away her hand like you would a little kid reaching for a cookie. Then she slapped me across the back of my head.

"Oww! What the hell is your problem? You've been pissy all day! Is it your time of the month or something?"

"You! You're my problem!" Max yelled, disturbing Nudge again. I looked at Max's face, she was all red and worked up.

"You _do_ like me, don't you?" I said, as a grin grew across my face.

"What?!? No! You're such a pervert!" She sounded embarrassed and defensive.

"Okayyyy. Just making an observation," I said in a very patronizing, sarcastic way.

"Well, do me a favor and _shut up_." Ooh. Looks like I hit a sore spot.

"Fine," I said as I started flipping through more channels on the radio.

"More inappropriate music?" Max said as I stopped on a channel.

"_No, _it's Fall Out Boy, it's fine," I said. They're really not that bad. Comparatively.

"Oh yeah? Is there swearing?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Sex reference?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Violence?"

"Sometimes, metaphorically, but-"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, I guess but-"

"So, remind me again how that's _not_ inappropriate?" Max was really starting to piss me off.

"You know what? Fine. I'll change the channel for princess Maxie."

"No, no, that's fine. Just know, when Nudge is pregnant, Angel's shooting heroine, and Gazzy's in prison for attempted murder, it's your fault."

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sure," I said, concentrating on my driving.

"Max? What's heroine?" asked Angel. I couldn't help but laugh, and apparently neither could Total. He jumped out of Angel's lap, laughing, and walked over everyone in the back seat. Eventually he settled down next to Iggy.

"Uh, it's the word for a female hero," said Max.

"Max, that's not what you meant. You meant the _other_ kind of heroine," Iggy said, pleased to have put Max back into an awkward situation.

"What's the other kind then?" asked Angel innocently.

"Umm, sweetie, uhh, it's a drug that…. you know what? Never mind. Just don't do it," Max said.

"Okay Max," Angel replied sweetly. I noticed Iggy was laughing hysterically, but trying to hold it in so Max wouldn't turn violent again.

"And Nudge, don't get pregnant. It'll really suck. And I don't want to have to take care of _another_ baby," She said, glancing at Iggy, and then noticed it was pointless.

"Remember, condoms are your friend," Max added. Ha. This is starting to sound like a health class video.

"Nice, Max. Teaching children it's okay to go around having sex with every boy in sight as long as you use a condom," I said, making fun of Max. This conversation was probably really uncomfortable for her, but I found it very amusing.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just saying, if Nudge wants to do that with someone, than she should be prepared, cause you know the guy won't be."

"And you think _Iggy's_ sexist," I said under my breath.

"Max? Do you really think I'll have a boyfriend to get pregnant with? That would be sooo cool. I mean, not the pregnant part, the boyfriend part. He could buy me flowers and jewelry, and…" I tried to drown the rest out, so I concentrated on the radio. I turned up the volume, hoping Nudge would take the hint and shut up. Then Max reached down and turned it back down. In return, I turned it up again, and she, once again, turned it down. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Why does she care what kind of music I listen to?

"Read between the lines, Max," I said, holding up my first three fingers in her direction. I looked over at her, and she looked confused. After a couple of seconds I think she got it, because suddenly she looked all mad and stuff, and then started yelling.

"Oh my-, You just-, Did you- _You just shot me the bird!_"

"Hey, that's cool!" said Gazzy, once again interrupting with his stupidity.

"Real nice, Fang. You just taught the kids how to flip people off without getting in trouble."

"Like they couldn't have come up with that anyway," I said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. It's not like they're good kids anyway.

"Hey, where'd you learn that?" said Iggy.

"Uhh… TV, I think. I don't know," I replied. Then I noticed Gazzy and Nudge doing the three fingers thing, and Angel laughing and giggling. Oops. Oh well. At least they're not _actually _flipping each other off. That would be worse.

"Iggy, don't encourage him," Max scolded. I rolled my eyes. Max was quiet for a while. She just looked out the window as I drove.

"We really should stop somewhere to rest, Max," I said after a couple minutes.

"The kids are tired. And they probably have to pee, or at least I do," I said. The quiet was kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Gazzy chimed in.

"I could go for a chilly dog!" said Total, and I heard Iggy make a cannibalism comment. Max looked like she was actually thinking about it. I could see the tiredness on her face.

"Fine. Whatever. Stop somewhere. Stretch your legs, just make it quick," said Max.

"I really think we should get a hotel or something. It's getting late anyway. I mean, do you really want to show up at your mom's house, uninvited, in the middle of the night? Come on, we'll stop, rest up, and go to Dr. M's in the morning," I suggested. Max thought for a while, and then finally answered.

"Okay, fine. But we're waking up first thing in the morning, okay?" Wow. I didn't think she would agree.

"UUGGHH! I need my 8 hours!" complained Nudge.

**A/N: WOW! That was the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. But people keep complaining on my other story that the chapters are too short. Be careful what you wish for! What was that, like 7 pages? Yeah.**


	2. Shocker

**A/N: Yeah, I've got nothing better to do than post twice in a row. You're welcome.**

**Fang's POV**

I started looking for a place to stay.

Eventually I drove past a Holiday Inn, and yes, I do mean _past._

"Fang, you missed a hotel," said Max. She sounded tired and irritated.

"I see that, Max, thank you so much. It would have been a little more helpful, though, if you would have told me that _before_ I passed it," I said crankily. I was tired and angry because I had been driving all day.

"Fine. Just trying to help, jackass," Max said in her madvoice. What is her problem? Then I pulled a u-turn and headed back to the hotel.

"Seriously Fang! Do you _want_ to kill us?!?" said Max, still holding on to the handle thingy above the door.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, ignoring Max.

"Wow, you actually got us here alive!" Max said sarcastically, as she opened her door to get out. That was it! She was gonna get it. I got out of the car and walked toward Max. I was going to punch her head in, but then I had a better idea. I walked up behind Max and put my arms around her waist. When she turned around to yell "What the hell," I kissed her.

And I kissed her hard, like in the movies. She squirmed for a couple of seconds, and then she relaxed a little as my tongue slipped into her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her and brushed her hair out off of her face. I could feel her lips tremble under mine. It seemed to go on forever. I grabbed Max by the hips and pulled her closer to me, making sure to hold on to her tightly, so that she couldn't run away from me again. Oh, gosh, why am I doing this? Max is gonna kill me. You can't just randomly kiss people for no apparent reason! Well, I love her. And that _is_ an apparent reason. I knew she loved me, she just doesn't like gushy, emotional _feelings_ and stuff. Neither do I, but it's worth it for Max. Her body was so warm next to mine. I could feel her heart beat in her chest. It was beating fast, like mine. Max's hands were slowly running up my chest, sending a shiver down my spine. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it tight, so that she could stand on her tippy-toes to get closer to me. I was a lot taller than Max, and I had to bend down slightly to kiss her. Instinctively, my hand slowly made its way down the side of Max's chest, stopping at the hem of her t-shirt. I carefully started pulling it up, revealing a few inches of her bare stomach. I kept pulling, until I felt Max's hand grab my wrist and yank it away from her shirt.

Not even completely breaking apart the kiss, she whispered, "Not in front of the kids," and continued exploring my chest with her hands. Oh, crap, I completely forgot about the rest of the flock. My brain had turned to mush with Max this close to me. If I concentrated hard, I could hear a chorus of _Awwws_ from Angel and Nudge, and an _Ewww_ from The Gasman. Iggy was laughing hysterically, probably doubled over clutching his stomach, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything else, except Max's soft lips on mine, her warm body in my arms. Max actually didn't run away from me this time! Everything was finally falling into place. Max knew how I felt about her, and she felt the same way. I _knew_ her constant nagging meant that she loved me! And I didn't even need Angel to tell me what was going on in Max's head. I just knew what she was thinking, and I needed to make sure she knew what I was thinking. I broke apart from Max's lips and got up really close to her ear.

"I love you, Max," I whispered in her ear. Then I went to kiss her again, but she put her finger on my lips.

"Hang on a sec, what was that?"

"What?" I asked, starting to panic a little. What if she didn't love me back?

"What did you just say?" Max asked. She didn't look very confused, just shocked. Maybe from the unexpected kiss, or maybe from the equally unexpected confession of my love for her. I was going to force myself to say it again, but I didn't have to, because fate interrupted.

"He loves you!" or rather, Iggy interrupted. Max just looked in my eyes, a smile growing on her face. Then she jumped up into my arms, in kind of a front wards piggyback. She locked her hands together behind my neck, and I held her up by her thighs.

"I love you too!" Max whispered excitedly, and started kissing me repeatedly.

The last kiss wasn't as brief as the others. It went on and on. Finally Max jumped down, and I shook out my arms, which were a little tired from holding her up that whole time. I didn't mind though. Max loved me and I loved her. It was great. _Nothing_ could make this night suck, and that was saying a lot. At that moment, I declared today the best day of my life.

Max and I just stood there, in the middle of the Holiday Inn parking lot, staring into each other's eyes. I saw the twinkling lights of the suburbs and the hotel parking lot lights reflecting off Max's dark brown eyes. Neither of us could think of anything to say, so we just stood there, giggling. Finally, Max decided to break the silence.

"Wow," she said, still trying to catch her breath from the shock of everything.

"Wow," I said back. Max was still giggling.

"You're _Fang-tastic!_" she said in a giggly, awkward voice. I couldn't really think of anything to say to that.

"Oookkkaaayyy… well, you're Max…..i…mum..ly..pretty?" wow, that was sad.

"Nice."

"I try." We walked into the hotel, holding hands and laughing, with the rest of our flock trailing behind us. Today was a good day. And then I remembered that I still had to pee. Then something else crossed my mind, and I hoped Angel wasn't reading my mind at that second. I leaned over and whispered something in Max's ear. Hey, we're at a hotel aren't we? She smiled at me and giggled, not at all offended.

"Race you there!" she said, and started running to the door. It took me a couple of seconds to process it, but then I ran for the door to catch up to Max.

"Hey, Fang. Put Total under your shirt. Dogs aren't allowed," Iggy said, practically throwing Total at me. Ugh.

**A/N:** **WOW! That was really short. But I posted it like 2 seconds after the first chapter, so you have no right to be mad at me. And really, I had to end it there. Next chapter is already written, so it won't be long. R&R!!!!**


	3. McDonalds As An Aphrodisiac

**A/N: Okay, not a single person reviewed the first chapter because I posted two at a time. Seriously, you might think it annoys me to read all those reviews in a row, but it doesn't. Reading what you guys think is like the highlight of my day. And I know I said I'd post soon but by the time I got around to it it was already like 5 and I had to go to my dad's house. Then yesterday, we had to go to my cousins' house and watch them put in cement around their pool. I stepped in the wet cement. Yeah. No comment on that. Then I couldn't figure out how to break into my dad's wifi. Then today we were on the boat all day. Then my mom commandeered my computer. So yeah. Sorry. **

**Fang's POV**

We got a few rooms, a guys' room, and a girls' room, which kinda sucked, because that means I had no alone time with Max. I was about to kick Iggy out and tell him to take The Gasman out for ice cream or something, when someone knocked on our door.

"No one's naked!" I yelled from the bed where I was watching Law And Order. Don't ask. Nothing was on, okay? Jeez. The door swung open and I saw Max standing in the doorway, looking impatient.

"Come on Bat Boy, were getting food," she said in a purposely-nonchalant voice. She didn't want Iggy making any jokes about our little meeting in the parking lot earlier. I got up and walked out the door.

"Where' re we going? I saw a McDonalds back there somewhere," I said, as Max shut the door behind me. The second it was closed she pushed me up against the wall, making a loud _thud_ sound. She got real close to my face and said something quietly.

"Did you really think we were just going to get food?" she asked. Then she leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and kissed back. A few seconds later, the door opened and Gazzy peeked his head out.

"Oh, It's fine. It's just Max and Fang making out in the hallway," he informed Iggy loudly, who had apparently heard the thud on the wall, but was too lazy to get up and investigate.

"Go back inside, Gazzy. We'll be back with the food soon," said Max. I think she was embarrassed. She was blushing, because the kids have seen us kissing twice today.

"Fine. But _get a room!_" said The Gasman.

"We _have_ one, but you're in it!" I said kind of meanly to Gazzy. Then he went back inside, pulling the door shut behind him.

"We should probably go get the food," I told Max. Why couldn't she have told Iggy to go and take the kids with him? Then we would have the whole room to ourselves. I guess I thought that tonight would be _the_ night, but apparently not. Humph.

"Why are you pouting?" Max asked as we walked down the street to McDonalds. We could have drove, or flown, but walking is kinda romantic, and it takes longer. The longer we're away from the flock, the better.

"I'm not _pouting_," I said, obviously in denial.

"Come on, I know you. You're pouting."

"Fine. I guess I'm mad cause I kinda thought that… tonight… _you know_," I mumbled.

"What? You thought we were gonna have sex?" Max asked, raising her eyebrows. Why was this such a surprise to her? She said _race you there_ when I made a comment about it. Not specifically, but I thought it was obvious what I meant.

"Well, not so much _thought_, more of hoped," I said. Okay, this is starting to get awkward. I pulled my hand out of Max's and rubbed it on my jeans.

"What, so now you're mad at me? What did I do?" she asked, confused and offended.

"Nothing. That's the point," I said. I was starting to wonder if Max even _liked_ me, let alone _loved_ me. "And why do you care so much about the flock seeing us together?"

"Come on, that is _not _my reason for not sleeping with you. Did ya ever think that maybe the reason I didn't jump on top of you tonight is that _I don't want to?!?_" She doesn't want to. Well, that just killed the night. I take back that comment about how nothing could make this night suck. It just got _suck-tastic._

"What, so you don't like me like that? Cause you're sending me mixed signals with all the _kissing! _"

"No! I don't not like you, I just don't want to _sleep with you!" _Max yelled, and I saw some people on the street stare at us. I felt the need to say something like _Everything's fine folks, I swear it's not rape. _But I didn't. We don't need any more attention drawled to us.

"I just… don't want to rush into things, ya know? I don't want to screw this up, cause I really, really like you, Fang. I love you," Max said, a little more quietly than the last part. I leaned in and kissed her softly. I really don't understand girl logic. I don't see how sex could ruin a relationship. If anything, it would bring us closer, but oh well, it's not worth fighting over.

"Okay. I get it. Just don't make me wait too long, okay?" I said, noticing that I kind of sounded like a horny teenager. Wait a second, I am. Max giggled and started walking ahead of me. I ran to catch up to her as she walked up to the McDonalds door. I opened it for her and she walked in, pulling me by the hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what do you want?" Max asked me while scanning the menu.

"Uhh… I don't know. Whatever." We all learned at a young age not to be picky eaters, because, well, being picky doesn't really work when you don't have anything to eat for a week. You'll eat what's there if you're hungry enough.

"Umm… get me a few double cheeseburgers or something," I said. Eating out is not cheep when you're feeding six hungry mutant kids and a dog.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I help you?" asked the high school dropout cashier behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah. Get me… thirteen double cheeseburgers, and six extra large cokes," Max replied.

"Wow, okay, uhh… we'll have those right out for you," he said. He was staring at Max. Did he like her or something? I'll punch that guy's lights out if he tries anything! Wait, crap! I'm sounding like a jealous boyfriend aren't I? Oh well, I can do that now because Max is actually my girlfriend. Just then Max leaned over to me.

"Did that guy just give me the stink eye? He thinks we're gonna eat all that doesn't he? Am I getting _fat_ or something? I'm fat aren't I. Why didn't you tell me my ass was getting so huge?!?" said Max. Wow, this was very unlike her.

"Your ass isn't huge, Max. It's cute," I reassured her.

"You have to think that, it doesn't count," said Max. Uhh!

"I do not _have_ to think anything! So, fine, your ass _is_ huge!" I said. That was really stupid. I thought she was going to punch me in the face or something.

"Oh yeah? Well, you have a slightly below averaged sized penis!" I was wrong. She punched me in the dignity.

"How would _you_ know?!? You didn't want to do it!" I whisper/yelled. People were already staring.

"Shut up! We talked about this already. I thought you were okay with waiting," Max said, looking at the floor. Now _she_ was pouting. I reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, Max," I said, looking into her eyes. "I'm fine with it. I don't want to rush you or anything."

"Thanks," she said quietly. She looked really pretty right now, even in the icky florescent lights of the McDonalds. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. Then I heard some old people mumbling, and I pulled away.

"Hey lady, your food's ready," said the cashier.

"Oh, I'm _lady_ now," Max giggled as she walked over to get the food. I picked up the six cups and went to the soda fountain. I filled one up with root beer, for me, and put a lid on it. I filled two with orange soda for Angel and Nudge, one with Coke for Iggy, and one with a disgusting mixture of all the pops for The Gasman. The last cup was for Max.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want?" I asked, even though I knew she wanted Sprite.

"Sprite," Max replied. I know. I got game. After a couple seconds the "sweetie" comment sunk in and Max giggled.

"Maybe I should go for the diet Sprite. Apparently I'm getting fat," she joked.

"You're not fat," I said, as I filled the cup with regular Sprite.

"Okay, we'd better go back. They're probably wondering what's taking so long," said Max.

"I don't want to go back," I moaned, then realized I sounded like an idiot. I'm really starting to annoy myself. All this mushy _boyfriend_ stuff. I shivered in disgust.

"Come on, Fang." I started picking up the cups when I noticed that there was way to much stuff to carry.

"Uh… Max? How are we gonna get all this back?" I asked.

"Crap," Max sighed.

"Uhh, let's get some of those cup holder thingies. I'll ask the cashier. Hold this," she said handing me the bags of burgers. She walked over and talked to the guy behind the counter. He handed her two of those drink holders. She came back over to me and handed me one. I loaded four of the extra large popsin it, and Max put the last two into the other one.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" asked Max, looking at the two drink trays and the multiple bags of burgers on the counter.

"Uhh… I can get one of the drink things and the bags," I offered, trying to be nice and take more of the crap so that Max wouldn't have to.

"Seriously? No. I'll get the bags, you get the drinks," Max said. She was never really the chivalry type.

We walked back to the hotel together, talking and joking. I didn't want to get back soon, so I purposely walked slowly. I was just enjoying being with Max, not worrying about erasers, or Itex, or anything. I was just so happy that Max and I were finally together. There were no distractions, just me and Max. I was disappointed when we finally walked up to the hotel. I stopped Max at the door and kissed her hard on the lips, careful not to dump the pop on her. I knew she wasn't going to let me kiss her in front of the others, so I had to get enough action to last the rest of the night. I didn't want to break apart, but I ran out of breath, so I had to. Max just stood there, smiling and biting her lip.

"Come on. The food's probably already cold," I said, regretting letting her go inside.

"Okay." We walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor (you don't think we used _elevators_, did you?) and knocked on the girls' room door.

"Who's there?" said Nudge's voice from behind the door.

"Open the door Nudge," Max commanded, annoyed. Angel opened the door, revealing Nudge lying on the bed with her head hanging off the edge and watching TV upside-down.

"Did ya get the food?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, here," Max said handing Angel one of the bags. I distributed the drinks in the girls' room before kissing Max quickly and walking over to the boys'. I heard a chorus of Ooooohs from the girls and Angel started singing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. I knocked on the door, but knowing no one would answer, I got out my room key and unlocked it. I set down the drinks on the counter, dropped the bag of food on Iggy's lap, and collapsed on the bed with a burger.

"So, you get any action tonight?" asked Iggy.

"Shut up dude," I replied between bites of cheeseburger.

"Come on, you can tell us. We don't judge people because they're in love with the most annoying living thing on the planet."

"Not convincing, sorry Ig," I said. This was getting annoying. Maybe I'll sneak into Max's room.

"So you're really gonna be Max's lapdog now?" asked Iggy.

"I'm not her lapdog, Ig, I'm her boyfriend. There's a difference," I explained.

"Uh, huh, whatever you say, _Mr. Max_," teased Iggy. I swear I could've punched him.

"See ya," I said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. I knocked on the girls' door, hoping Max would answer. She didn't.

"Hey, Fang. You want to talk to Max don't you?" asked Nudge. Little smart ass.

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Max! It's for you!" screamed Nudge, as she walked away from the door and back to the couch. Max came over to the doorway.

"Hey, Iggy was being annoying, so I came over here," I said, looking down at Max's pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. Ahh, how I love the warm weather of Arizona.

"Okay, you can come in if you want. Angel's already asleep," Max said.

"That would be kinda weird. Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked knowing the answer would be _no, I have to watch the kids_.

"Sure, Iggy can watch them. Where were you thinking of going?" she asked. Score!

"I don't know. I didn't think you would say yes," I said truthfully.

"Oooh, I saw they had a pool down there," Max suggested.

"Yeah, it's like past midnight. I think it's closed."

"So? I'm not really into following rules." She giggled, and pulled me by the hand to the stairs. Word to the wise, locks are no match for bird-kids. We broke into the poolroom and Max locked the door behind us. She pulled off her tank top and jumped in. I followed, throwing my jeans on the ground. The water was a little cold, but I've been in worse. Much worse. It felt good in my feathers, and I dunked my head under to get my hair wet. I opened my eyes underwater and saw Max floating around in the other side of the pool. I swam over and popped up in front of her. She was startled.

"I told you not to seek up on me," she said jokingly. I pulled her close and hugged her. Max was looking at me kind of weird and I tried to decipher it. I had no idea. She was just staring into my eyes, like she was trying to find the soft gooey center inside a tootsie-pop. It was like she was looking into my head through my eyeballs, which frankly, kinda creeped me out. For a second I thought that maybe Max had developed mind reading skills, and could hear all of the involuntarily dirty thoughts I was having right now.

"I waited long enough. I'm ready." Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah. Come on." Max got out of the pool and found her shirt. Wow. This was really happening. I climbed out and put my jeans on. Eww. Dry pants with wet underwear. I followed Max up the stairs and she led me to the boys' room.

"Kick 'em out," she said. I wasn't going to pass up a chance like this, so I went in and shook Iggy's shoulder.

"Hey, man? Can you like, get out?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Wha-? Oh, it's you. Go away, I'm sleeping," Iggy said tiredly, turning away from me

"Dude, Max is waiting in the hallway! Come on! I don't know how I talked her into it, but I did, so you need to leave, and take Captain Terror with you!" I pleaded pathetically.

"No! Now, you know I'm all about helpin' a brother get some action, but not at 1:00 in the freaking morning!" Iggy whispered.

"Come on man, _please!_ For me? I may never get this chance again!" I begged.

"Dude, just get another room!" he said, closing his eyes again. _Another room?_

"You are a genius. A dickhead genius, but a genius nonetheless," I said.

"I know. Now leave." I got up from where I was kneeling next to Iggy and ran out the door. Max was waiting for me.

"Did you get them to leave?" asked Max. She was getting antsy. Muwahahahaha…

"No, Iggy's being an asshole. He says we should get another room," I replied.

"Uhh! I'll kill him tomorrow. Come on, let's go to the front desk," Max said, pulling me to the stairs. We went down to the first floor and asked the lady if there were any more rooms available. She said we were lucky because someone reserved a room but never showed up. We paid and she handed me the room key. We hurried up the stairs and found the hallway that the room was in. Max ran down the hall ahead of me.

"Hey, this is it!" she said pointing to a door. I quickly unlocked it and swung the door open.

"This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Max. She looked nervous.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love you Fang," she said looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her quickly and walked past her into the room. I pulled her by the hands and walked backward to the bed. I sat down and looked up at her. She looked so beautiful right now.

"You're positive?" I asked. I really didn't want to pressure her. She sat down next to me.

"You're gonna laugh at me but… is it okay to be nervous?" she looked at me like she was scared. I smiled at her and held her hands on my lap. Her palms were sweaty. Or maybe it's mine.

"Max, I would never laugh at you for that. I love you. And it's okay that you're nervous. I'm… kinda nervous too. But I can't let you do this if you're not completely sure. No pressure. I'm not gonna be mad or anything if you say no," I said, looking at Max sympathetically.

"I'm sure. I want this," she said. Her voice sounded confident, but she nodded her head nervously. I leaned in to kiss her gently and was going to pull away, but Max laid back onto the bed and pulled me on top of her by my shirt collar. I kissed her deeper this time, feeling her soft lips under mine. I felt Max's hands on the hem of my t-shirt. I smiled and took it off myself. Max giggled and pulled me back down…

**A/N: OMZ!!! Yeppers. You knew it was coming. There it was. And that's all you're gonna get. Sorry. I didn't want to you know type out that stuff. It'd probably suck. I didn't mean that it a punny play on words way. Suck as in "stink" or "be really bad" not suck as in well… you know. So, even though the swimming was short-lived, I think Fang had a pretty good night after all. And sorry this chapter was so unbearably long.**


	4. There's Got To Be A Morning After

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys are probably mad because I haven't posted in a really long time, on any story, and you guys are probably going to come find me after you've formed a virtual mob with virtual pitchforks and everything, and I have no excuse because it was already typed out and everything, but listen. I've got two words for you. Shane. Dawson. That is what I've been occupying my time with for the past like 24 hours straight. No joke. Check him out on youtube. Seriously, best move I've ever made, other than picking up The Angel Experiment, of course. But yeah. I have not left my house. I have not left my computer. I have watched every possible Shanaynay video out there. Just go watch. And, no, I'm not being paid. Just spreading the love… er… comedyness…**

**Fang's POV**

I'm not going to tell you what happened last night, so don't ask. But it was amazing. I woke up this morning in the bed next to Max. She was facing the other way, so her hair was in my face. It smelled like peppermint shampoo and chlorine. I had my arm slung over her. I had pulled her close to me in my sleep. Light was streaming in the window, so I knew we had overslept. I decided not to wake Max up, even though I knew she would be mad. She needed her rest, so I let her sleep. Everything was so peaceful, Max asleep in my arms, the morning sun shining on us. There was none of the usual morning commotion, like Iggy making eggs, Nudge refusing to wake up, Total having to go out to pee on every tree and/or fire hydrant in sight. I wonder if Iggy had told them where we went. I didn't really want him to. Not because I was embarrassed, because I wasn't. But I just wanted to lie here with Max all day, or as long as possible. If they came to find us, it would all be over, in a sense.

Max was probably going to wake up any minute. She never really sleeps more than a couple hours. None of us have regular sleep schedules. I don't even remember what REM feels like anymore. I decided to get up and make Max some coffee. She's going to need it because of how late we stayed up last night, if you know what I mean! Sorry, that was inappropriate. I crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb Max, and found my boxers on the floor. I went over to the little kitchenette and started the coffee in one of those tiny coffee pots they have in hotels. I think the smell pulled Max out of her sleep.

**Max's POV**

I woke up in the hotel room, wondering where I was. Then when I saw Fang making coffee in his underwear, everything that happened last night came back to me. Wow. I replayed it in my head a few times. Wow. When I came back to reality, Fang was walking over to the bed and smiling at me.

"Good morning," he said in a cheerful voice as he sat down next to me, handing me a cup of coffee. He had really bad bed head, so I giggled and tried to fix it.

"Sleep well?" he asked. I looked outside. It was already late morning. Then I remembered why we were here, to go to my mom's house. Crap, I totally forgot. I must have slept for like 20 freaking hours!

"Why'd you let me sleep so late? We have to go!" I said, suddenly in a panic.

"Calm down Max. It's only like nine. We have plenty of time. Chillax," he said, lying back down. I gave in. He was just so damn cute in the morning. Did I just say that? Ugh. I leaned back and sipped my coffee. Fang kept staring at me. It kinda freaked me out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," he said smiling at me. He's been smiling a lot lately. It's weird. I looked at him, his dark eyes staring at me with what I thought was admiration, his jet-black hair and tan skin in beautiful contrast against the white crunchy hotel sheets and the eggshell white walls. He's just so darn _adorable_. In a… dark… scary way.

"We should probably get back to the flock," I said, hating the responsibilities of being a leader.

"I know…" he sighed.

"I love you Max." With that he kissed my forehead and got up. He threw me my clothes and I got dressed. I have to say, it was nice not having to change in the bathroom. Fang had already seen everything there was to see.

Eventually we were walking down the hall to the other rooms, bracing ourselves for a thousand embarrassing questions. Fang went into Iggy and Gazzy's room, and I knocked on the girls' room. Of course Angel answered. Did you really think Nudge would be up yet?

"Hi, Max. Did you sleep well?" she asked. I don't know if she was being sarcastic or not. I didn't know how much she knew about last night. With a mind reading kid, you never know.

"Fine, thanks." I figured that would cover it either way. I walked into the room and knelt next to Nudge. I shook her shoulder.

"Nudge, honey, wake up. We have to go," I said quietly. When that didn't work, I got frustrated.

"Nudge! NOW! Get your skinny ass out of that bed and get dressed!" I snapped. Oh well, she'll get over it. She threw off the covers and stomped to her backpack to get her clothes.

**Fang's POV**

"Ig, Gas, get up!" I yelled as I barged into the room. Iggy stuck his hand out of the covers and gave me the finger. I walked over and bent it backwards. Hard.

"OWW! What the hell?" Iggy yelled, pulling his hand away. I yanked off his blankets, and did the same to Gazzy. They were mad, but they needed to wake up.

"So, how'd last night go? She close the deal?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a creepy way. I had forgotten that he knew about Max and I.

"I…am not talking about that with you guys." I said.

"Come on! If you don't tell me, then I'll just ask Angel to read your mind."

"Okay guys, breakfast and then we leave." I said, as I walked out of the room. I went over to the girls' room and knocked on the door. Max answered.

"So, is everyone ready to go?" I asked.

"Um, not so much. Nudge is still getting dressed and Angel is outside with Total. But _I_ am more than ready to go," she said impatiently.

"When exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are we going to Dr. Martinez's?"

"Oh, well, there is a very good reason I haven't told you."

"Which is?"

"Because I don't even know. Jeb told me to, so I thought he's been pretty trustworthy lately, so maybe we should listen," said Max.

"Oh, of course. I completely forgot about the fact that your dad is in your head," I said sarcastically. It still kind of creeps me out.

"He's not my dad," Max said, instantly offended that I would say that.

"Yeah, Max, he kind of is. Science told me so,"

"He's my father, biologically. But he is _not _my dad. Dads tuck you in at night, take care of you when you're sick, play catch with you in the front yard, teach you how to ride a bike. Dads don't betray you and go over to the dark side, like Jeb did," Max said. I'm not sure, but I think her eyes were tearing up. Her voice broke a little. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my chest.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," I whispered.

"No, I know. I just still kind of miss the old days, when we had a house, and food on a regular basis, and cozy beds to sleep in, and an actual parent, an adult to take care of us. I mean, we're just kids. Sometimes it just gets too hard, you know?" she said quietly, taking deep breaths to avoid crying.

"I know," I said. I didn't really know what to tell her. I couldn't say that everything was going to be all right, because I didn't know that. I couldn't say that it's going to get easier, because it's not. I couldn't say that if she got really stressed, she could just go take a bubble bath and forget about everything for a while, because I knew all hell would break loose if she did. I stroked Max's hair and suddenly I felt her back shaking. I heard a whimper leave her mouth, and within seconds she was bawling. I held her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. Once again, I had nothing to say. After what must have been a good ten minutes of standing in the hallway, Max crying and me just standing there holding her and not saying anything like an idiot, Max's crying slowed down into slight sniffling. There was a huge wet spot on my t-shirt from her tears.

"You okay, Max?" I asked quietly, wiping the tears off her face with my thumb. She was really embarrassed and wouldn't look at me. I put my hand under Max's chin and tilted her head up.

"Hey, Max, it's okay. You're not a wimp just 'cause you're crying. You needed to let it out sooner or later," I said.

"I'd rather it'd been later," she said.

"I love you," I said completely randomly. I just love saying that to her.

"I love you too. Can we like, not tell the Flock about this little emo-weep-apalosa?"

"Sure," I said kissing her quickly. Her lips tasted salty from her tears, and it reminded me how much pain she was in, all the time. It's a wonder she'd been able too stay strong this long without going completely crazy. Although, Max is the strongest person I know, physically and emotionally.

"Max, you're my hero. You know that?"

"What?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about how great you are and how well you handle things and I just really admire you."

"Uh, thanks. It's hard, but I'm a tough kid."

"_That's what she said!_ Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You're disgusting, and you just ruined a very touching moment." she said, but she giggled.

"I said I was sorry, besides, I've been hanging out with Iggy too much," I said to defend myself.

"Hey, Max, should we get going?" I asked, remembering that we actually had something to do today.

"Sure, if _Nudge_ is ready yet," Max said.

"Okay. Wait, what about breakfast? Do you want Iggy to whip something up or, like, go to the breakfast bar thingy downstairs?"

"I don't know, whatever. Is there even an oven in any of the rooms?" she said.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Well, than hotel breakfast it is," she said as she walked back into the girls' room. Then I had a thought. Her hand was on the doorknob.

"Hey Max? Are you hungry?"

"Umm, I don't know. Not really. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking… we still have the other room until checkout at eleven."

"Oh."

"If you want to…" I said quietly as I slid my arms around her waist. I leaned down and started kissing her neck. She giggled. I think she was going to say yes, but once again, fate interrupted, ruining my chances of getting Max into bed again. The door swung open. Nudge was standing in the doorway. I quickly pulled away from Max, but apparently not soon enough because Nudge started laughing and just walked back inside, closing the door behind her. Max was embarrassed again.

"Uh, I think she's ready. I'm, uh, gonna go…" Max mumbled as she went inside. Shit. Why does the universe hate me so much? Although, I can understand why God isn't too fond of me. Killing _is_ a sin, right? Yeah, thought so.

I walked back over to the boys' room and got Iggy and Gazzy. I dragged them over to the other room and I rounded up the rest of the gang, except Max, who was strangely absent. I asked Angel where she went, and she said she didn't know. I checked the bathrooms and downstairs in the lobby, but there was no sign of her. After about ten minutes of searching, I started to get worried.

I ran down the hallways in order starting at the first floor, screaming, not at all concerned about the attention I was drawing to myself. I ran to the stairwell and pushed through the door. I took the steps two at a time. I was practically hyperventilating, not because of the physical activity, but because of all the horrible, horrible thoughts swirling through my head. I was now completely in a panic. What if Erasers or flyboys or some other kind of mutant/robot got her? I was so out of it that I didn't even realize that I was in the hallway that the room Max and I got last night was in. When I ran past the door, still screaming like a maniac, I heard someone yell back. Max opened the door, looking at me like I was insane.

"What? What is so freaking urgent?" she said. I instantly threw my arms around her and squeezed her as tight as I could.

"What the crap, you're crushing my ribcage."

"Max, I thought you were kidnapped or murdered or something. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried," I said, still out of breath from my search. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would've done if-"

"Well, I'm okay. I just came over here to steal the mini shampoos. I guess I should've told someone where I was going, but it was only going to take me a couple seconds and I didn't think about it. I'm sorry," she said. I was reluctant to let her go, but I noticed I was kind of crushing her, so I did.

"I'm just really happy you're okay," I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy I'm not dead, too," Max said, obviously making fun of my epic overreaction.

"Come on, we're gonna miss breakfast," she said as she walked past me and down the hall to the stairwell door. Even after everything that had just happened, I couldn't help staring at her ass as she walked away.

**A/N: Okay, once again, sorry it was so long. Some people say that they like the long chapters, but frankly, when I'm the one reading, it just pissed me off. They get boring way to fast. But whatevs. And yeah, I know it's like 2:00 in the morning and everything, but I don't want to sleep, I'm too pissed about my dad and the stupid custody battle. Apparently I'm a "child" who has no say in my own freaking life. But if you wanted to listen to me rant, you'd be reading my blog, not this. Have a wonderful day.**


	5. Pit Stop

**A/N: Hey, I'm depressed so I'm writing fanfiction. If you've read any, and I mean any, of my other stories, than you already know about Panic! At The Disco. If you haven't, well than you should read them, cause trust me, this ain't my finest work. I won't waste any more of your time with my horribly sad ranting. Onwards…**

**Fang's POV**

Okay, so the Flock had breakfast at the hotel, although we had to sneak Total in under Iggy's shirt. Ha! They wanted me to, but I _always_ have to put him under my shirt. It's kind of awkward.

_I bet it wouldn't be awkward if it were Max under your shirt! Hee hee hee, _Angel thought at me.

_Angel! That is s… so… so…you're freaking SIX years old! Where do get this stuff?!?_

_From you, silly!_

_No you don't! Iggy's way more perverted than me!_

_Come on Fang. Do you really think I can't hear all the gross things you think about Max?_

_I do not think about stuff like that!_

_Yes you do. Like, ten seconds ago you were thinking about how you wanted Max to su-_

_ANGEL! If you tell Max that, I swear I will kill you!_

_No you won't._

**Angel's POV**

_Hey Max! Guess what!_

_What lamby?_

_I know something that you don't know and Fang doesn't want you to know!_

_What? Fang doesn't keep secrets from me. He tells me everything._

_Nuh uh! A few minutes ago he was thinking about you and he wants you to-_

**Fang's POV**

Angel and Max were staring at each other and Max was making a weird face- Damn it!!

"Angel! Stop!" I screamed, jumping down from the tree I was sitting in and running over to put the innocent little six-year-old in a headlock.

"Too late, Fang," said Max in a kind of mean and scary voice. Great, she's mad at me now.

"No, Max, look, I was just sitting there and my mind kind of wandered and it just kinda popped into my head and I swear I didn't mean to but-"

"Shhh, it's okay," Max whispered into my ear so that Angel couldn't hear.

"Fang, we had sex. There are not really any more bases you haven't already hit. Besides, everybody has thoughts like that sometimes. I don't care," she said, still whispering. I was still taken-aback because she wasn't mad at me.

So anyway, now that we've got all that drama out of the way, I should probably explain to all you faithful readers out there why exactly I was sitting in a tree thinking about Max… well… you know, instead of going to Dr. M's like we were _supposed to_ this morning. Well, you see, Gazzy felt the need to ignore me when I told everyone to go to the bathroom before we left because there was no way in hell we were stopping to pee, and guess where we are now. Stopping to pee. He couldn't have just whipped it out in the air and go. No, of course not. He had to find a bush to pee on. Maybe somewhere in our much too long lab-rat career someone accidentally slipped some canine DNA in there with the avian stuff. Just a theory. I will kill him someday. Believe me. I will.

But anyway, we decided to fly today, and take our chances at being spotted by someone on the street, because you remember how well driving worked out yesterday. And because Max didn't think she would be able to find the house from the ground.

"Hey, I'm done," said The Gasman as he walked out of the woods zipping up.

"Okay, people! On the road again! Err… air," Max said as she took off. I quickly leaped into the air, unfurling my wings and flying after her. I caught up easily, even though I knew Max could totally kick my ass in a race, but she was flying at a leisurely speed. Apparently she was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, pervert," Max replied.

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me."

"I'm not. It's just kind of funny," she said with a giggle.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my embarrassment."

"Oh, I am. We're almost there you know."

"Cool. Hey, maybe your mom will make us some chocolate chip cookies. Mmmmmm…"

"I thought you weren't a cookie coinsure."

"I may not be as sophisticated as you, but I appreciate well-made baked goods."

"Ah. Good to know."

After we flew in silence for a while, enjoying stretching out our wings and the feel of the wind in our feathers, I flew ahead of the Flock to catch up with Max again.

"Hey."

"Hey," Max said in return.

"What's up?"

"Your pants."

"Ummm, that is true. Why, is Iggy plotting to pants me something?"

"No," Max said with a giggle, "Just making small-talk. Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

"Not really, I just feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"Awww, does Fangy miss his girlfriend?" Max mocked me.

"No! Shut up. I was just bored. Blame me for wanting to chat with you," I said, tilting my wings to fly away from Max. I do not need to take this fuckery.

"Fang. Don't be a baby. I was just kidding. Com back here." Fine. I flew back next to Max.

"So, what do you think is going to happen at your mom's house?"

"Don't know, just listening to Jeb. Decided I'm gonna try out this new 'cooperative' thing."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not great."

"Yeah, I bet. You're kinda the type that has to know _everything_ that's going on at _every_ second of the day," I said and chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be in control," Max replied defensively.

"I didn't say there was, I'm just saying it's a little out of character for you to blindly follow orders."

"I'm not following orders I'm simply taking advice from a… remotely trustworthy man."

"I don't even think he's worked his way up to 'remotely' yet," I said as I reviewed all the crap Jeb's done to us in my head.

"True."

"I wonder what Jeb and Val have in store for us," I pondered out loud.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

**A/N: AND NEITHER DO I!!! Yeah, no idea whatsoever. I guess this'll be a turning point in the story. Too bad I've got no idea what the fuck I'm doing. Oh well! Your reviews are awesome! Keep it up guys!**


End file.
